Never Alone
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: He said he would be there, always. But he wasn't. He kept all his promises. So why wasn't he here?


**Must I say this..? Fine. I don't own Bionicle. I don't own the song. It belongs to the Barrlow Girls, and Bionicle is owned by LEGO. There, I said it.**

* * *

He was coming. He had to be.

Darkness and pain, that's all she knew. It was so dark….she shuddered and drew her legs to her chest- as if doing so would take away the dark, or comfort her in some way. She knew she was just being stupid, but it really did make her feel better.

Where was she?

It had been a long time, and she had woken up a while ago- though how long, she wasn't sure. Underground was her first thought- it seemed reasonable enough.

All dark- no windows or anything, you'd think it was underground at first. Now, she wasn't so sure. It was a stone cell- well build, and completely dark.

Had someone just taken her and left her, locked up here?

It seemed like it- for she couldn't find any light- nothing. It was all just dark. Heck, she wasn't even sure where the door was.

Then again- she hadn't moved from the spot she'd woken up on- too afraid that something else was here with her. She didn't want to be here.

What had she done to be here? Why her? She bit her lip and hugged herself tightly.

_I waited for you.. Today._

_But you didn't show no, no, no._

_I needed you today,_

_So where did you go?_

Great Beings she missed him.

She felt like such a child, so weak and vulnerable, it made her sick. But she was. She was weak without him. He was her support when she needed it, her comfort, and self confidence.

He was part of her- and she him.

And now…being taken away like this….it hurt. It hurt more than she would imagine- a deep, aching burning throb, deep, deep within her heart- her every soul. He was her protection, her strength when it was needed.

It was funny really, at first it was almost like she never existed to him- she was always overlooked, or just 'Oh, that girl'.

It had gone on like that for a while, until, like always, destiny pulled them together. It had been funny, even since the first time she'd seen him, she had known.

_You told me to call,_

_Said you'd be there,_

_And though I haven't seen you,_

_Are you still there?_

Known what exactly, she wasn't sure at the time, but she knew that there was something about him that was different.

He wasn't like everyone else. She didn't know how to explain it, she could just feel it. Well, she could see it too. He was one of those people who, no matter how hard they might try, couldn't fit in with everyone.

He stuck out in a crowd of people, no matter how varied their personalities might be. That was one of the things she loved about him, he wasn't your everyday guy. Then again, she wasn't your same old, same old girl either.

At the same time, no one would ever think, even if they were both the different ones, that they would end up in love. Those who were like each other, thought, acted, liked things that the other did too, they were the ones who fell in love. And for awhile, she had thought the same thing.

Honestly, she had thought the exact same thing for almost as long as she had been able to fully comprehend the meaning of 'true love' but, it was laughable really, how different they were. Almost complete and total opposites.

Yet, despite the fact she'd say that he annoyed her, that she wasn't interested in him, she couldn't help but be drawn to him. Well, it seemed that that old, crazy saying that almost no one believed anymore was true. Opposites do attract.

More than that, she thought, beginning to lose herself in those precious memories with him, those ones that in reality, weren't that long ago, though to her seemed like ages, years ago, lost and faded like old photographs, the memories dimmed by this cold damned cell.

It was funny, when they first met, she had thought she wouldn't be able to stand him- he just seemed so annoying- that infuriating look he would get on his face, she almost wanted to scream at him.

But, something had happened, something that she still was trying to explain to herself as she went on with life.

_I cried out with no reply and_

_I can't feel you by my side so_

_I'll hold tight to what I know,_

_You're here…and I'm never alone._

Despair and anger built in her- unreasonable anger. It was only natural though, it was almost everyone's nature, when something went wrong, you blamed it- or tried to- on someone else.

She was being foolish, unrealistic, immature. She didn't care. He had TOLD her that she would be safe with him. He had promised.

He never broke his promises, not in all the years she had known him.

But he had broken this one, the one that was perhaps, the most important of all.

Protecting her.

He was always good at finishing what he had started, keeping on what he was suppose to do-even if he strayed, or lagged behind a little.

But not this.

He said he would be with her- he had promised her as he had held her against him, her face buried in his chest, tears sliding down her face. His voice had been so soft, so kind. So determined.

It was odd, she had never really thought that he wouldn't hold to his word. She had always believed him, trusted him with her heart. If he had told her to walk onto a battle field, and lie down, she would.

Because he had told her she would be safe with him around. Because he had always protected her. No matter what was said to her- what people thought, he was there. He didn't think those things- she knew that. She trusted him not to.

But he lied.

He said no one was going to hurt her, going to take her.

But they had.

She was sure he didn't even notice when she was. And that, that simple thing, even if it had been in the heat of battle, even if his back was facing her, hurt. It hurt that he didn't notice.

Tears of bitterness built in her, and she let them slide down her mask, and fall to the floor, onto her hands, knowing, trying to picture them glittering in sunlight. He had left her alone, he had broken his promise.

So why did she still wish he was here? She bit her lip, and clenched her fists. Because she couldn't hate him. She should, for what he had done to her, but she didn't. She couldn't hate him, not even if she wanted to.

She loved him, with all of her heart, her soul. Someone once, long ago, when she was a child perhaps, or maybe recently, but it had faded and seemed like those long lost years of the past, had told her something.

Something that had confused her, angered her, and even, if she recalled slightly frightened her. She wasn't sure WHO had told her, but the words had stuck in her mind for a long time now.

'Love and hate may seem to be totally different emotions, but in reality, they are much closer than you think.' She hadn't understood them, she had only shrugged it off, but now, now, when she was locked in the damned cold, pitch black cell, she started to comprehend what it meant.

Love and hate. Hate and love.

Two emotions that were always used in contrast. Were….really the same thing. She hated him for leaving her alone, but she loved him. She needed him, she had to admit. She wasn't sure if she would be able to cope if he died.

But, right now, while stuck in this place, where ever it was, it was almost like he was dead. Like she was dead, and she could not reach out to see the living, to see him. She was all alone here. She missed the times where, in their free time, they would simply walk around, talking about everything, chatting about nothing.

Laughing, or simply walking in silence, taking in the fact that they were together.

Those were the times that she missed, that she longed for again. Just to see him, to hear his voice, touch his face. But she couldn't.

She was locked in this black abyss, and he was somewhere out in the world, Mata Nui knew were, looking for her, or maybe just thinking she was dead.

Great Beings, no. She couldn't bare it if he thought that. She wasn't dead! She…she had to get out of here!

Slowly, carefully, she forced herself to stand, hating the way the cold air in the cell made her body numb, her fingers clumsy. Hands out in front of her, she stumbled forwards, trying to find a wall. Not in three steps then, she had run into a stone barrier, making a dull sting in her hands as they sharply hit the stone wall.

She ran her cold hands along the ice cold stone, trying to ignore the prickling in her hands as they grew colder.

He was always with her. That's what he told her, when he had, rather shyly, though seriously given her the necklace that currently hung around her neck. Perhaps it was true, she reflected as she walked along the wall. _'I need to see him again! I can't die here!'_ She thought, desperation beginning to take over- panic filling her. She didn't want to die, she was too young!

_We cannot separated,_

_Cause your part of me_

Her hands found some sort of indent, or crack in the wall. She fumbled around, her hands clumsy and slow as she tried to pull and push at the crack, hoping somehow that it would lead to her escape.

Amazingly, someone must have been listening to her prayers, for many minutes, and bloodied and bruised fingers later, the door, slowly, with much effort and bruising of her shoulders which she shook off, trying to ignore it, switching her attention to the fact that she could see him again.

She fell to the ground because of the effort she used to push the door open, hitting her shoulder again. She gritted her teeth, trying to be strong, but a whimper passed though her. She stood up, hope forcing her body to move, to work with her, just for now. She worked her way out, despite the fact that she couldn't even see her hand if she put it in front of her face.

She kept a hand on the wall, letting it guide her down the passage way- feeling it cut off, and round a corner- she screwed her eyes shut immediately, practically blinded, reeling backwards into the other wall.

So bright…

She opened one eye a crack, letting it get use to the pale light that was bathing her armor, turning it silver like the very moon it came from. No longer did the air seem cold, more as cool, gentle, though breezy.

She could hear water, crashing faintly on a shore, and she managed to step to the edge, her legs weak with utter relief.

No longer was it so dark, so cold. Stars shown like little pinpricks of light, the moon a spot light as it pooled into the tunnel.

Only…

She paused, looking down and her heart froze. The ground….

Was very, very, VERY far down below her.

The oceans waves where lapping, crashing against the shore below, and now, suddenly everything seemed so small. She noted with dismay, and fear creeping once again up into her heart, that it was simply too high up to just jump off and expect to live- even if you jumped into the water.

Nor, could she scale down. The rock face was too smooth, to flat. No, she realized as she dared another glance down, feeling dizzy when she realized the straight drop down and that there was nothing keeping her from falling if she off balanced. No, it was more like the foot and hand holds were too little, too sparse in order to expect someone not to fall.

Her heart froze with a crushing disappointment and terror as she realized she may have escaped the dark cell- the shadow clad folds of the place she had recently been, but she didn't escape back to where she had planned.

She was stuck.

No, no, no, NO! She couldn't be stuck, she hadn't fought all this way, worked up this much courage to just have it all come crashing to a stop! She had to do SOMETHING.

'_Jump…'_ A voice whispered to her.

What? Was she going out of her mind?

_'I'll catch you..'_

She frowned in confusion. What did that mean? She couldn't catch herself…

_'Trust me…Like you use to..'_

Her eyes widened in shock. No, there was no way…

_'Trust me. Jump!'_ The voice urged her again.

She looked down, her heart skipping a few beats as she realized that it was farther down…than she had realized.

Trust me.

Did she trust him? Yes. But, that couldn't be him.

He wasn't here with her, but she could've sworn it was him speaking, breathing in her ear.

She looked down again, and felt her stomach drop. She took a slow, deep breath in, and closed her eyes. Great Beings, she must be going crazy. But as she had said, she trusted him more than anyone else. She trusted him.

She braced herself, and with only a brief hesitation, she stood at the edge, hands at her sides and simply….fell. She didn't jump, or ease herself off.

She fell forwards, trying not to think about the harsh ground below her that was quickly rushing up to meet her.

_And though you're invisible,_

_I'll trust the unseen._

She fell even faster, the air rushed around her, screeching in her ears as it slowed her fall slightly.

Ten, Eleven, Twelve seconds…thirteen, fourteen…how long did it take to reach to bottom of a rock face?

She wanted to open her eyes, to see how far she had come, but fright gripped at her heart as she dropped, her heart pounding against her chest. She couldn't open her eyes, if she did she'd panic. She…she trusted him.

He WOULD catch her.

Finally, she could take it no longer, and it consumed her, to her shame. Fear gripped her completely, and she let out a soft scream- terrified.

She was going to die. Great Beings she was going to die here. She was going to kill herself. Why the hell had she jumped?!

_I cried out with no reply, _

_and I can't feel you by my side_

She waited for the pain, for the darkness as she shot down to the ground- only to realize with the wind knocked out of her- that it simply wouldn't happen.

Her head snapped backwards and lolled to the side slightly. Pain was all over her back and the back of her knees, where someone- something had caught her. It hurt a lot, she would admit, but it was better than dying.

"Great Spirits…" A muffled voice finally said, after she felt a head burry itself in her neck.

She realized who it was, she knew him instantly, by his voice. She flung her arms around him, and buried her head in his chest and shook silently.

Not crying, but shaking. She had been so afraid…that she would never see him again…

She clung to him like a lifeline, and he only held her close, murmuring comforting words in her ear, still holding her in his arms as he stood there in the moon light.

_I'll hold tight to what I know,_

_ you're here…_

She smiled up at him after a while, and he placed a light kiss on her lips- sending static though her.

He never looked more handsome- it was odd she should be thinking of something like this, but it was true. He had kept his promise, to catch her, she reflected as he held her closer to him, providing both of them with warmth.

Both of them in fact. She was wrong. She shouldn't have doubted him. She knew that he kept his promises, even if they were a little late- like this one. He would always keep his promises

Finally she leaned up, placing another loving kiss on his lips- loving the way his eyes lit up in the dark at the action.

She drew away- but just barely, as she breathed one thing to him

_"I'm never alone."_

She knew she never would be.

Because no matter what, he kept his promises

**

* * *

**

**-Falls over- that took me too long to write. And it's really short. Don't you dare tell me at the end I left out the 'and' in the end of the song. I have this song memorized- so shut it.**

**This was my in-between thing that I was doing while writing TT and my other stories. Take your pick on whoever you want the people to be. This honestly wasn't in my mind a 'Vakama Nokama' story, or 'Tahu and Gali.' I just kinda jotted it down- I think it would fit most pairing you people could think of. I had like six different ideas on who this could be about, but I just decided in the end for no names to be mentioned.**

** So…how'd you like it? Reviews, PLEASE!**


End file.
